La Salle De Vérité
by xxMerry
Summary: Et si une salle vous obligeait à dire la vérité ? Et si un certain Maraudeur décidait d'utiliser la dite salle pour venir à bout de son plan ? Et si ELLE était son plan ?


_La vérité est en marche et rien ne l'arrêtera. _

[Émile** Zola**]  
Extrait de L'affaire Dreyfus. _La Vérité en marche _

«**ATTENDS !**

**-Attends, quoi ?**

**-Oh, arrête de faire la tête...**

**-PARDON ? C'est moi qui fais la tête ? Et à ton avis pourquoi ?**

**-Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Tu déboules, comme ça, et tu te mets à me hurler dessus devant toute la salle commune ! Et en plus, je devrais savoir pourquoi ?**

**-Pauvre James Potter ! La petite préfète en chef ose tenir tête au grand capitaine de Griffondor ! Mais où va le Monde ?**

La jeune rousse passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, en vociférant. James la regarda s'éloigner les bras ballants. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Sirius lui jeta un regard contrit et lui lança un petit coup de tête, l'engageant à le suivre.

**-Mais où tu m'emmènes ?**

**-Tu verras Jamesie...**

Il s'arrêta, enfin, devant une grande porte en chêne, que James n'avait jamais remarqué. Sirius poussa la porte. Une salle. Semblable à la salle sur demande, bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir l'utilité. Aux murs quatre draperies représentant chacune des quatre maisons.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Questionna James.**

**-C'est la salle de vérité...**

James regarda son ami, perplexe. Ce dernier lui expliqua que toute personne présente ici, était obligé de dire la vérité. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

**-Et en quoi cela peut mettre utile ? Demanda James.**

**-Tu veux savoir ce que pense ta petite préfète, non ?**

Effectivement, cela l'intriguait. Il n'avait, depuis la quatrième année, cessé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Chaque demande avait été essuyé par un refus pour le moins décourageant. Mais il s'était accroché. Il avait toujours été persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre Lily Evans finirait par tomber dans ses bras.

Mais certaines fois, le bonheur avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. L'occasion rêvée. Il lui fallait avant tout un plan. Et pour cela, les Maraudeurs étaient les alliés parfaits.

Lily pensait à sa dispute avec James. Une de plus. Il était très doué pour la faire sortir hors de ses gonds. Jalouse. Elle l'avait vu, dès le matin, fricoter avec deux espèces de groupies. Jalouse. Sa première réaction avait été de lui hurler dessus sans raison apparente. Jalouse. Oh oui. Elle était très jalouse. Mais ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. Pour rien au monde.

-**Mademoiselle la préfète en chef !**

Crivey. Nouvelle recrue des rouge et or. Très utile, lorsque vous vouliez connaître les derniers ragots ou les nouvelles de Poudlard.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Crivey ?**

**-Les Maraudeurs préparent un mauvais coup ! Ils sont dans la quatrième salle de l'aile ouest.**

Lily bondit. Elle s'élança en direction de l'aile indiquée pour assouvir son devoir de préfète. James ou pas James. Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita, se rappelant son altercation avec le brun. Elle entra dans la salle, plongée dans la pénombre. Personne. Elle allait tourner les talons, quand deux bras l'encerclèrent, et qu'une main se posait sur sa bouche. Elle étouffa un cris.

**-Chut, lui intima une voix. Ce n'est que moi, je te lâche, si tu promets de ne pas hurler...**

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle se dégagea et se retourna vers son ''agresseur'' :

**-Qu'est ce que qui te prends Potter ? T'es vraiment pas bien, j'ai failli avoir une attaque...**

C'était le seul moyen de te parler ! Répliqua t'il. Tu ne m'écoutes pas et les seules fois où tu m'adresses la parole, c'est pour m'insulter.

**-Pourquoi je t'écouterais, hein ?! A chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Tu dis que tu m'aimes et que tu veux sortir avec moi, et dix minutes plus tard, tu pelotes une pouffe'. Excuse moi dene pas approuver tes méthodes ! S'écria t'elle.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?  
**

la question était simple, mais elle avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Lily due s'assoir car ses jambes refusaient de la maintenir debout. Elle regarda le jeune homme. La question avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

**-Pas que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, murmura-t'elle.**

Il s'assit en face d'elle, sans rien dire de peur de la casser dans son élan. Elle avait décidé de lui confier ses sentiments. Le courage lui manquait, mais elle n'était pas à Griffondor pour rien.

**-J'ai peur.**

Le jeune homme la regarda, interloqué.

**-J'ai peur de n'être qu'une lubie passagère.**

**-Une lubie passagère de quatre ans, pensa t'il tout haut.**

**-Justement. Je ne veux pas être un trophée de chasse que l'on jette après l'avoir utilisé. Je ne suis pas comme une de tes groupies, je refuse d'être comme elles, de m'abaisser à leursniveaux.**

**-Mais je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi, s'écria t'il.**

**-Je ne te crois pas...murmura t'elle.**

**-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Demanda t'il.**

**-Alors réponds, est ce que oui ou non, tu me fais confiance ?**

**-Je refuse d'être comme ces filles avec qui tu as joué et que tu as trompé ! Que l'on retrouve en larmes après que tu te sois lassée d'elles. Et puis, qui me dit que je ne suis pas un parisne serait pas la première fois!** ? Ce

**-Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, et arrête de m'éluder !**

**-NON !**

James blêmit. Mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de son plan.

**-Pourquoi ? Questionna-t'il.  
**

**-Pour toutes les raisons que je viens d'énumérer !**

Il inspira profondément et repris.

**-Depuis quand je suis comme ça ? Questionna-t'il.  
**

La jeune rousse, troublée par la question, réfléchit sérieusement.

**-Depuis la quatrième année, je crois...**

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Son plan marchait et jusqu'ici tout ce passait comme prévu. Pour qu'elle le croit, il allait devoir jouer franc-jeu.

**-J'essayais de te rendre jalouse. Sérieusement, on était amis, avant. Avant que je commette l'erreur de te faire part de mes sentiments, il continua, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer,** ** ne dis pas que tu es désolée, s'il te plaît.**

**-Je ne le suis pas, et je ne te crois toujours pas.**

**-Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi têtue ! S'écria t'il.**

Elle haussa les épaules et baissa la tête, fixant le sol. James soupira. Finalement, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu... Rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il rompit le silence.

**-Nous sommes dans la salle de vérité...**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Cette salle permet de connaître la vérité!**

**-Oui, merci, je crois que j'avais saisie le concept, fit elle, sarcastique. Et qu'est ce que tu avais en tête, hein ? Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Que je t'aime ? C'est pas pour ça que je le pense ! S'exclama-t'elle, furieuse. Oh et puis non, tais toi. Je préfère ne pas savoir. Et quand bien même tu me dirais la vérité, je ne te croirais pas.**

**-Teste.**

**-Excuse moi ?**

**-Essaye. Pose moi des questions, n'importe lesquelles. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon.**

**-D'accord. N'importe quelles questions... J'en ai une. Rémus est il un loup garou ?**

**-Qu...Quoi ?**

**-Tu m'as très bien comprise.**

James paniquait. Son propre jeu se retournait contre lui. Mais en même temps, il aurait pu attendre à tout, sauf à ça. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant une échappatoire. Puis n'en trouvant aucune, il lâcha un « oui » presque inaudible. La jeune fille poussa un cris de victoire, triomphante.

**-Je le savais, s'exclama t'elle.**

**-Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?**

**-Je n'en ai parlé qu'au principal concerné.**

**-Je ne te crois pas. Sinon Rémus m'en aurait parlé.**

**-Je lui ai demandé de ne pas vous prévenir.**

James la regarda, stupéfait. Les joues de la rousse colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rose écrevisse.

**-Pourquoi ? Questionna t'il ?**

**-J'en sais rien. Sincèrement, ajouta-t'elle en voyant le regard du jeune homme.**

-**OK. Une autre question.**

**-Pourquoi tu flirtais avec cette fille, ce matin ?**

**-Je ne flirtais pas avec elle !**

Elle souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Elle m'est tombée dessus! J'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.**

**-Il est clair que ta main s'est glissée d'elle même sous son tee-shirt. Excuse moi, tu n'y est absolument pour rien, ironisa-t'elle**

Les minutes passèrent. Aucun ne parlaient. Elle, fixant ses chaussures et lui cherchant à croiser son regard. Puis peu à peu, un immense sourire, s'étendit sur son visage.

**-Tu es jalouse !**

**-Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi !**

**-D'accord, je reformule. Es-tu jalouse ?**

Et avant qu'elle n'est pu s'en rendre compte, un timide « oui » jaillit d'entre ses lèvres. Elle se retourna, morte de honte. James, quand à lui, jubilait. Il souriait béatement. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il la fit se retourner, et prit son menton entre ses doigts, lui faisant relever la tête. Elle fuyait son regard.

**-Oh, notre chère petite préfète nous joue les timides ?**

Le coup partit tout seul. Le brun la fixait, stupéfait, une main sur sa joue.

-**Tu vois, c'est ça que je ne supporte pas chez toi, Potter ! Dès que quelqu'un montre un signe de faiblesse, tu l'enfonces. Toujours à vouloir plus. Jamais satisfait. Franchement, tu** **m'exaspères...**

Jamais elle ne pu finir. Il se recula. Il l'avait embrassé. Cela n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde mais il l'avait EMBRASSE. Il la regardait, l'air sérieux. Il guettait la moindre réaction. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il l'embrassa, cette fois ci avec plus d'insistance. Toujours aucune réaction.

-**Tu n'es pas faible. Tu as bien jeté le célèbre James Potter, pendant quatre ans, celui que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir dans leurs lits.**

L'argument fit mouche. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-**JAMES POTTER !**

**-Oui ?**

**-Embrasse moi.**

Le ton était sans appel. La sentence était tombée, comme la hache sur le coup de l'hippogriffe. Persuadé d'avoir mal entendu, il lui demanda de répéter.

-**Oh tu as très bien compris...**

Elle le prit par la nuque, le forçant à se baisser et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle avait passé ses mains autour de son cou, s'y accrochant désespérément. James se recula légerement sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.

**-Est ce que ça veut dire que l'on est ensemble ?**

Un léger signe de tête, lui apprit son approbation, et il se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec de plus en plus de désir. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il savait que c'était trop tôt. Pour le moment il se contenterait du peu qu'elle pourrait lui donner.


End file.
